Memorias de Hermione
by casandra.p
Summary: Es una fic viaje en el tiempo, Hermione termina en la época de los Merodeadores, pero ha perdido la memoria.


Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Rowling. Es mi primer historia y estaría agradecida por cualquier comentario, sugerencia u opinión.

Las parejas no las tengo muy definidas, aunque sería con uno de los Merodeadores, he pensado que cada uno puede enviar la pareja que prefiere también pueden un triángulo amoroso.

* * *

Abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el techo marrón, descolorido y sucio, permanecí tumbada en la cama, para que me iba a levantar, desayunar, ayudar en el orfanato, dar algunas clases y volver a dormir, eso era lo que hacía todos los días, uno tras otro, desde que me mandaron a este lugar, me sentía vacía, inútil, y no podía hacer nada, bueno no podía o no quería, supongo que la rutina de cada día me había atrapado y solo cuando me iba a dormir me venían estos pensamientos a la cabeza, aunque tampoco hacía nada para cambiarlo, tampoco sabía muy bien lo que quería, no se un cambio, algo que me hiciese sentir que mi vida no era un desperdicio, que me pudiese sentir satisfecha, y no en esta tristeza que me consumía día tras día.

Aunque tampoco era diferente el pasado, este era un profundo foso en el que no podía adentrarme, del que no podía vislumbrar ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, algo, cualquier cosa, me serviría para poder llenar ese vacío, en el que para mi misma era una completa desconocida.

El primer recuerdo que tengo es del hospital, me habían encontrado en las afueras desmayada , me hicieron muchas pruebas, tenía algunas lesiones graves, me dijeron que tenía amnesia retrógrada, que podía haber sido por un accidente. Pase allí un par de días, cuando vino la policía y me comunicaron que no me habían podido identificar en su base de datos, ni nadie había comunicado mi desaparición, así que cuando estuve totalmente recuperada llamaron a servicios sociales y aquí estoy ahora.

Así que me levante e hice lo que todos los días, ya realizaba casi inconscientemente, lo cual me daba tiempo para pensar, todavía no estoy demasiado segura si es algo positivo, porque no hace falta decir que no son muy alegres, aunque supongo que evitar el problema tampoco ayudara en algo.

Una idea a la que he llegado mientras limpiaba el salón que era la parte que me tocaba hoy, es que, seguramente sólo en el pensamiento poseemos las cosas y si no logro entender lo que me ha pasado o lo que soy, como me puede pertenecer mi vida, igual que no podemos poseer el mundo por más que logremos manipularlo o la muerte por mas que la consigamos retrasar, aunque bueno no es algo demasiado interesante ni importante pero como se pude ver tenía demasiado tiempo, lo que he podido descubrir de mi es que socializar no se me da muy bien, también influye mi situación actual que al haber perdido la memoria creo que piensan que de un momento a otro se me va a ir la cabeza y voy a asaltar a alguien, lo que por lo menos a mí me causa mucha gracia ya que soy de estatura normal.

Creo que desde que he llegado a parte de los encargados de cuidarnos los únicos que me han

dirigido la palabra han sido los más pequeños, la verdad es que me podían alegrar el día, mientras que escribía en el cuaderno solía levantar la mirada y los veía jugar desde la ventana, se veían tan llenos de vida, sin ninguna preocupación, bueno el cuaderno me lo "recetaron" los médicos, dicen que me puede venir bien escribir, pienso que a lo mejor lo hubiera hecho de todas formas, es decir, si ya había perdido la memoria una vez, como sabía yo que no es posible que ocurra de nuevo, y la verdad si ahora encontrase un diario, me serviría bastante para poder llegar a entender esta situación en la que me encuentro.

Lo más difícil parece ser averiguar como he podido llegar a esta situación, que acciones han desencadenado este final, también quiero saber que ha sucedido en mi cerebro para poder olvidar toda una vida, aunque esto también va a ser difícil por lo menos ya he terminando de aprender a leer, era algo bastante frustrante no poder hacer algo tan básico, tan necesario.

Al principio no entendí porque podía hablar y no escribir que diferencia había para que fuera capaz de realizar una u no otra, me han dicho que es porque el lenguaje es algo innato en el ser humano, al principio no entendí exactamente a que se referían , esto me lo dijo el médico pero estaba bastante confundida y no le pregunte que quería decir, era alguien mayor, creo que alrededor de 40 años, bastante serio, e impaciente ya que hablo bastante rápido sin ninguna pausa donde pudiese interrumpirle, me lo dijo todo mirando a la carpeta que tenía, cuando estaba terminando miro el reloj y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

Luego vino una enfermera y le pregunte que quería decir innato me dijo que significaba era "propio de" y que en ese contexto quería decir que nacíamos con él.

Pregunte a más personas que pasaron por mi habitación, otras enfermeras, hasta que una pudo ofrecerme una respuesta un poco más completa, diciendo que a lo mejor el lenguaje escrito es artificial o más complejo por lo que esa puede ser la razón de por que no podía escribir. No me acuerdo cual era su nombre Ana, Alba ... se que empezaba por a.

En el orfanato una cuidadora es la que había enseñando a leer, era una mujer anciana, su piel estaba cubierta de arrugas en las que se podían ver unos ojos pequeños y marrones de los que se asomaba una nariz muy puntiaguda y curvada , tenía una boca fina y la verdad es que todavía no la había visto sonreir, su trabajo tiene que ser muy agotador ya que no hay muchas cuidadores y desgraciadamente bastantes niños de muy diversas edades.

Dábamos clase en su despacho, era bastante pequeño y un poco claustrofóbico, tenía unas grandes ventanas que daban a otros edificios igualmente antiguos, teníamos que cerrarlas para poder escuchar algo, ya que de la calle llegaba el estruendo de coches, gritos ...

Empezamos identificando letras con sonidos, más adelante pasamos a libros que serían para niños de aproximadamente 5 años ya que había dibujos y dos o tres frases por página, básicamente me pase lo que quedaba de verano aprendiendo a volver a leer, al final lo conseguí, no con mucha fluidez o por lo menos no la que podía tener un adulto pero me dijeron que lo suficiente y creo que se sorprendieron que lo lograra ya que mientras dábamos clase, la vieja lo dejaba en el aire con sus interminables suspiros, sus correcciones y ese tono sabiondo cuando tardaba un poco en responder, conseguí llevarme un libro a la habitación que me habían adjudicado, ya que cuando se lo pregunte a la señora Caballero ( era ella la que nos hacía llamarla así) o de doña, me dijo que para que lo iba a querer cuando alguien podría aprovecharlo, pero bueno, al final fue bastante satisfactorio y me sentí por primera vez, que yo recordara, satisfecha, realizada, y me di cuenta de que a lo mejor me iba a costar y bastante pero que podría lograr llevar una vida normal o plena.

Aunque al final este día si que ha sido una gran sorpresa ya que después de escribir esto obviamente y fregar los platos me llamo la señora Caballero, que había un señor preguntando por mi, era la primera vez que tenía visita, y en ese momento pensé que a lo mejor me conocía de antes y me podía decir algo sobre mi identidad, aunque esto lo contare mañana porque todavía estoy asombrada y pudiendo describirlo ahora, ya que ni yo misma me lo creo, pero bueno, si resulta que mañana todo esto no ha sido un sueño y ha ocurrido realmente, significaría que ya no iba a estar mucho más tiempo en el orfanato.


End file.
